Violet Jet: Life as a Stark Hacker
by Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to work at the building that houses superheroes, agents, and scientists galore? Well, Violet is just starting to grasp that as she starts as head of the IT Department at Stark Industries. T for cursing and pure awesomeness. Not a romance.


There are thousands of employees who work at Stark Industries, most who work as scientists to make the top notch technology we have become accustomed to in everyday life, or who work on portals, alien substances, and supernatural occurrences along with SHIELD. There is lots of space taken up for accountants, who deal with the costs of owning a billion dollar company, as well as the damages that come with sharing the building with superheroes and Tony Stark's 'budget.' Along with the few floors for Mr. Stark's army of lawyers, personal office, board meeting rooms, and Avengers living quarters, Stark Tower is completely full, except for one floor. My floor. I am the head of the IT department at Stark Industries, where in my job title it included 'able to handle terrorists, robbers, muggers, and supervillains.' But enough about that, I want to tell you, whoever you are, more about me, just for the image. Where do I start? Well, I have blond hair, purple eyes, I have been told I am pretty, but I really don't care, I'm 21 years old, my favorite food and only bribery tool is chocolate moose, and have a severe hatred of skirts and dresses. On to my skills, what takes your best hacker about 30 minutes to hack, I can do in about 10 seconds, I can make, remake, design, and infiltrate any computer in the known world, I graduated top of my class in college for technology and science in 2014, can create and delete identities for anyone, and have been contacted by shield to join them for about four years, which I have declined every time, by the way. Hi, my name is Violet 'Vee' Jet, and this is how my life went from pretty normal to well, with lack of better word, crazy. It basically all started after one year of working in the IT Department when I finally got my big break, a promotion to the head, the big boss. Finally! This would be great, top computers, I would get an assistant, and the…OFFICE! My own _office! _So, hear my story, and laugh!

Violet POV

_Plop!_ And that's the last of my stuff, wait, flash drives: check, laptops, camera, phones: check, disks: chec-"Knock, knock? Hey, Lee, I need my programs.."_Is that-it is! _"Mr. Stark!" "You should know this, no one calls me Mr. Stark Le-Whoa! You're not Lee!" "No, no I'm not. Umm... let's start over. Hello, my name is Violet Jet, you can call me Vee. I'm starting my second year here and I'm turning 22 years old in two weeks. I just got promoted because Lee quit, and I'm way better than him." "That's umm great! Don't need the biography, though. Yeah…well, I just needed to grab…well, I have no idea what it is, but I told Lee to write a new program for Jarvis's internal GPS."

It takes a full minute for me to respond, and I can tell that I must look really star-struck because Mr. Star-Tony looks like he's about to laugh, but I don't care because _Jarvis, _the Jarvis! "Yes, yes…umm, those wouldn't happen to ne the ones that Mr. Lee destroyed while quitting, would they? Because, yah, those would be nonexistent at the moment, but I can definitely rewrite those for you—just ah need to set up my computers, so give me about 30 minutes to one hour and I'll be done!" "Great, Blondie! After that, I might need-""Nope! No way! I said you can call me Vee, you can call me Jet, or whatever, but most definitely _not_ Blondie, for I am as smart, if not smarter, than you in technology and inventing of hardware, way better at hacking, and you know what? I have blond hair and one of the highest IQs in the world for hacking and technology, so don't you _dare _call me 'Blondie', Stark!" _How dare he! He thinks that just because he's my boss, and the head of the company, and thereon that plays for my technology—whoops._ I look up , expecting to be fired, but all I see is Tony Stark. Smirking. Well. "Y'know Vee, we might just get along, but I will need that programming. Be back in 40!" Okay then. Programming time, well after I set up the computers.


End file.
